User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Capone Bege vs Bartholomew Kuma
'Here, yet again, is a Supernova vs Shichukai matchup. The last one wasnt that good, but I put some planning into this one (No, really, I did!). Bege vs Kuma, coming right up. After Reading Please give me your constructive critism.' The mountains shoot high in the air, and the valley drop low in the ground on Gurun Island. The land is strewn with sand, and is basically a giant desert, other than the deep valleys and huge mountains. In the side of a mountainscape, there is a iron door. The door has "V-P-67" on the front in huge letters. It is a secret laboratory, formally under the operation of Dr. Vegapunk. He left the research center after a failed expeirement that killed all plant life on the island. But, theres someone on the island now....... The sand shifts and legs walk across it. A large figure comes across the iron door. An explosion opens the door and the figure goes in. As they walk in, laser turrets point directly at this person. Laser Turret: '''Scanning. Idenitfaction. Pacificsta Serial number-00001. Welcome, PX-0. '''PX-0: ''*as he walks the lab, he calls the name of Dr. Vegapunk* Hello, Doctor Vegapunk? It is me, Bartholomew Kuma. I am here contuing my set programming of coming back to your laboratory. My mission was to return to you after protecting the Straw Hats ship. Hello? Doctor Vegapunk? '''Kuma: '''It seems he is not here. I will repair myself, now. ''As Kuma repairs his broken body, on the other side on the island, a Pirate Ship is docking. The sail has the symbol of the Firetank Pirates. A man with a black hat and blac round glasses is steering Infobox: Napad : Firetank Pirates Fighter Napad: Father, here we are. Right as the coordinates say. Bege: 'Good. Now load up. Bege makes a pink film around the ship, as his crewmates get smaller. Beges stomach drops open as a drawbridge and a ladder rolls out. His crewmates climb up the ladder, and go inside of his body. The last member to get up rolls back up the ladder and helps others close the stomach drawbridge. '''Bege: '''Allright. We're looking for a facility....With my new upgrades from the last one, this'll be a piece of cake. ''Bege and his crew within him, go across the mountains and valleys untill they finally find this Laboratory 'Napad: '''The doors allready broken.... '''Bege: '''Theres somebody here... ''Bege and his crew walk into the laboratory and find Kuma making a lot of noise fixing himself. '''Bege: Batholomew Kuma....not a suprise.... Kuma: '''Indentified. Capone Bege. Captain of the Firetank Pirates. Bounty of 138,000,000 Beli. '''Bege: '''Out of the way, revolutionary, I have work to do. '''Kuma: '''You are a wanted man. It is my duty to eliminate you and your crew, Capone Bege. '''Bege: '''If you insist. Beges shoulders both open up and small turrets come out. The turrets rapidly fire lasers that dont effect Kuma. Kuma then uses his paws to send Bege back to the destroyed door of the laboratory. '''Bege: '''Damn you, Kuma. I remember your powers. Dont you remember? I was Vegapunks protype at first, he liked my power. He figured with my Fort-Fort no mi could be usefull in the Pacifista program. But then, when you joined the Shichibukai, he wanted you. Now, I've been going to Vegapunks old labs, stealing his technology, upgrading myself. Beges eyes turn into windows, then the windows open on hindges at the bottom of his eyes. two men in eatch eyes fire Rock launchers. The rocket go through the pink film and turn huge, blowing up Kumas chest. Kuma then runs tward Bege and creates a miniature Ursus hock in his hands. '''Kuma: Mini Ursus Shock. The shockwave hits Bege directly and it shocks all the men in his torso area. Bege: '''Dont pass out, we can win this. '''Kuma: 'Pad Ho.' Bege is then hit by the atack, and thrown off the mountain, into the desert below. Bege: '''Allright men, heavy artillery. Beges mouth open up To make a drawbridge again. This time, his teeth serve as shield for his men to stand behind as they fire their guns. There is a rocket turret, rapidly firing rockets at Kuma on Beges tounge. Cavalry are running out on to the drawbridge and on to the ground. The cavarly arent holding sabers, but instead firing laser pistols. Most bullets hit Kuma, but have no effect, though some will chip off some metal here and there. The rockets blow big chunks of metal off when they connect. '''Bege: 'Hand Rockets.' Beges hands open up like Frankys weapons left, but instead of the hand serving as a scope, the hand folds back against the arm. Rockets larger than those from the launchers and turret are fired from his the holes whee his hands were. When they inlarge they do large damage to Kuma. Kuma: Tsuppari Pad Ho Damage is done to Beges whole body, and the men in his left arm are all passed out. Bege: '''Damnit..... '''Knee Cannon. Beges knees open up on hindges as large explosive shells are fired. When they inlarge and hit, they have massive explosions. Kuma: '''The force of your destruction in comparrison to mine is suprisingly close. Yet mine is 23% higher, meaning theres no way you can win this fight, Capone Bege. '''Bege: Eye Rockets. The men in his eyes fire more rockets from rocket launchers. Bege: '''Release the nose snipers. Men atached to wires drop from Beges nostrils. THey are using elite sniper rifles, loaded with sticky grenades. The grenades are fired and do mass damage to Kuma. '''Kuma: '''Capone Bege. I have no time for this. '''Ursus Shock. A giant shockwave engulfs Bege and his whole body is effected. he coughs up blood and bites down on the men in his mouth. The windows that replaces his eyes are cracked and broken. The men hanging from his nose loose control and fall out, only to be stepped on by the flailing Bege. Bege falls to his knees, setting off his knee cannons in the process. and then falls over on his side. Kuma: '''Now, if you were to ever go on a vacation. Where would you go? '''Napad: ''Koff Koff, What does that even have to do with anything..!? '''Bege:'.......Go to hell, 'Kuma........ '''Kuma: '''Hell. Location of "hell" found. With a swipe of his hand, Capone Bege and his crew disapears from Gurun island. ''Bartholomew Kuma goes back to the Laboratory to repair himself, as Capone Bege is flying across the Grand Line, landing on a huge building that sunk under the ocean. he broke through the floor five times and then landed in a prison cell. '''Taking a break for Easter, see you all Monday. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts